He Will Be Fine
by Virgil's grl
Summary: After Don is injured in the explosion, his girlfriend, Holly, becomes frantic with worry, but a comforting word from Mac and a gift from Don, tells her he's going to be ok.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own never will.

**A/n:** This could have been longer but it's my first CSI: NY fic _ever_. So I'll need to get used to the language and the context of what I can use the characters in.

**2nd A/n: **This is set after _Charge Of This Post._ So between season 2 & 3.

**3rd A/n: NO FLAMES!** Thank-you. VGxx

* * *

The silence in Don Flack's hospital room was deafening. Mac's voice echoed in Don's mind. _Stay with me, Don. Stay with me._ Don knew there was someone else too. Another voice echoed. _Donnie!_ Holly. He had planned to propose to her. She was an old High School sweetheart that Don had loved from the time he was just 14 years old. He knew he loved her, she loved him. They'd said it multiple times.

_Chests heaving sweat slick on their bodies making her under shirt stick to her body they glanced at each other. Surely no one could possibly run that fast unless they had super powers. She took a deep breath and held it for a while._

_"How fast does he want to be?" She heard him say, he was at least 13 inches longer in the legs than she was, so why couldn't he catch them?_

_"Speak for yourself! You were closer, ever heard of crash tackling?" She asked, between catching her breath. He laughed._

_"I love you. Even when you're sweaty and out-of-breath; you know that?" She laughed this time._

_"Yeah. I love you too Donnie."_

They'd said it enough times so why hadn't he proposed – he had something romantic planned. But he had to find the right time to ask her.

--

"Mac!" Detective Mac Taylor looked up. A tall, brunette was coming quickly towards him. Tears brimming in her eyes. Holly Evans was coming towards him. He knew she was worried.

"Holly…what are you doing here? I asked you to stay with at the lab." He asked, the stern tone gone from his voice.

"I know, but you know me Mac. How is he? Is he gonna be ok?" She asked, almost frantic with worry, her eyes searching the room behind him.

"He's going to be fine. He's in there. You can go in. I'll go back to the lab. If you need me call ok?" Mac said, directing her into the room at her back.

"Thanks." She said, as she started to open the door.

"Before you go in, " She paused, "he gave me this. He said it was for you." Mac said holding out his hand to her. A small velvet covered box sat in his palm. She took it and smiled softly.

--

Don listened to the voice that floated to his ears. It was soft and soothing. The pain in his abdomen and face started to ebb away now. It started to fade.

"Donnie…I hope you can hear me. You know what sort of scare you gave me? I was scared to death. I know you heard me call your name. Mac gave me the ring. It's gorgeous. I'll have to make you wait a bit longer to hear my answer though. I want you to ask me. In your own words. Just wake up soon Donnie. Soon please. I need to see your beautiful strong blue eyes again. I need that smile, that sparkle." Holly said as she pushed the velvet box under Flack's fingers. She closed her eyes and let tears slip free they dropped onto his fingers and she got to her feet. She lent over and kissed his uninjured cheek softly. Smiling softly she turned and left quietly.

--

Holly looked up as Mac knocked on her office door. He smiled softly and pushed open her door when she motioned for him to come in.

"I haven't finished the report yet Mac." She said holding up a page that was half full with small cramped handwriting. Mac hated it, so she'd been told that she had type her report up before giving it to him. She used Danny's computer for that.

"I'm not here for that Holly. Relax." She looked cofused and frowned.

"What is it? Another case?" He shook his head again and her frown deepeded.

"I've got some good news." He said.

"Don?" She asked, her frown lessening. He nodded this time.

"The hospital called. His awake and he asking for you." He said, "don't worry, you can go." Holly smiled got up and kissed his cheek then left.

--

"Donnie?" Holly pushed open the door and the face that greeted her, smiled the smile she'd missed so dearly. She fought the urge to launch herself at him and made her way to his bedside where she hugged him gently. When she made to pull back he pulled her back and kissed her. She sighed softly and when he let her go, he saw the tears that had slipped free.

"Holly, Holly, Holly. Don't cry babe. I'm ok. I'm fine." He whispered. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly, kissing away her tears. He was going to be ok. He was going to be fine. He'd be there again, when she needed him.

--

**R&R Please. VGxx**


End file.
